1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a control cartridge for regulating water flow and to a fitting having at least one water outlet. The present application claims priority to European Application 02 008 893.6 filed Apr. 20, 2002.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many fittings, in particular those having two water outlets which can be used independently of each other, it is necessary to regulate the water flow directly by means of a valve arranged on the water outlet. Fittings of this type have a single-piece water outlet. The valve is situated at the end of the water outlet. Because the predetermined axial dimensions of the valve mean that it can only be fitted in a cylindrical section of the water outlet, the water outlet must have, at its end, a cylindrical section for accommodating the valve. Because this end is directed downward in most fittings, a certain minimum height of the fitting body is defined and the height must not fall short of this. Very compact fittings having a low overall height cannot therefore be realized for space reasons.
Valves used for fittings of this type conventionally have two control elements which are provided with through-holes, can be rotated relative to each other and are inserted directly into the water outlet. One of the two control elements is connected rotatably to an actuating element. Rotation of the actuating element causes the holes of the rotatable control element to be brought into overlap with those of the positionally fixed control element, with the result that the valve opens.
Because the control elements are arranged directly in the water outlet, the entire water outlet has to be replaced if the valve is to be exchanged.
European Patent EP-B-0 616 156 describes a control cartridge having a valve of this type which additionally takes on the function of mixing hot and cold water. For this purpose, hot and cold water supplied separately to the control cartridge, are metered by the control elements and mixed in a mixing chamber.